Maybe Fate Isn't So Bad
by Amulet Spade
Summary: When Burn goes to fireworks festival and comes across Gazel, Heat, and Nepper, what could possibly go wrong? Everything. Willl a little romance start up or will it end in a not so pleasurable fight? Rating will be bumped up later. BurnxGazel don't like, don't read. first ff, please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Fate Isn't So Bad

Today was the day! Burn pumped his fist excitedly into the air, feeling it whoosh past his hand, and he couldn't resist letting a wide smile color his face as he walked slowly into the field. The bright lights and over-all cheery attitude that filled the air was affecting him too. Right now, he was at a yearly fireworks festival, and he had been going for as long as he could remember when he was with his mother, and by the time he was old enough to go on his own, he had been revisiting. He saw the familiar, illuminated faces as he strode through the stalls, stopping to get some red cotton candy. The good thing about this was that he didn't have to see any of the other Aliens, and it also meant that he could be himself for a day.

"Here you go, Nagumo-kun." Mayami-san said as she politely handed him a stick of the red puffs. As he started to pick the right amount of yen, the widow placed her hand onto his. "Take it as a gift!" she insisted, and Burn only looked at her with a sincere face, but he eventually agreed.

"Sure, Mayami-san." he said, and smiled as he walked off into the crowds. As he saw all of the friends that he had known for years, saying hi and joking off, he played the games and bought all the food that he liked. Truth be told, he had missed them and was grateful for being able to catch up. They were the only relief from his crazy life at Alien Gakuen, and he treasured every moment. At the moment, he was buying a strawberry tart, and the woman selling it brought out a bottle of hot sauce.

"Here ya go, Burn, since I know ya love hot stuff!" she said, handing it to me. He gingerly supplied his sweet treat with the hot sauce. Yeah, it is kind of weird for someone to put that on something so sweet. Burn ripped off a piece, trying not to get a lot on his fingers, and stuffed the piece into his mouth with a content sigh. The tastes contrasted greatly on his tongue, both scorching it and melting it nicely, but it was perfect. Since they were such opposites, they went well together. He smiled and began pushing through the crowds in an attempt to get to one of the less occupied stalls within the premises of the festival.

The sky had turned dark, the air tinted with coldness. Burn shivered, clutching his arms together, and hurried faster to his next destination. 'Why does it have to be so damn cold!' he thought, wondering why he had only worn a simple yukata. It was adorned with flames, encircling his body in an intricate pattern. His clogs clanked on the ground noisily, but as did everyone else's as they walked, some hand in hand, some in big groups, and then there were some like Burn, all alone. He brought his hands up to face and blew on the red appendages in an attempt to warm them up. Shifting his piercing golden orbs off of his hands and onto the stand in front of him, Burn immediately let his face twist into a wide grin when he saw the boy working there.

"Karu-kun, I made it!" he exclaimed rather loudly, startling the green-haired, teenage boy out of his wooden chair with a loud 'clunk'! Burn sniggered, always loving the reactions he got out of the strict boy, as he liked to tease him constantly whenever he saw him. Maybe that's why he always teased the other captains? 'Naw' he thought, inwardly smirking when he imagined the expressions on Gazel's face when he pranked him on April Fools Day. He shook his thoughts away and focused on Karu. The green-headed boy was about the same height as him, and he wore casual clothes, a pair of long jeans and a gray jacket that concealed his upper body from the harsh, cold air.

"What did you do that for, Nagumo?!" he shouted, and Burn just plugged his ears, looking away from him. He was had the strict, cool type of air about him, but he could be very sweet too, if he wanted to be.

"Because I wanted to, duh." he stated calmly as if this was the most obvious answer. He looked at Karu, and Karu looked at Burn in the same light, both lingering sights turning into a stare off in a matter of seconds. Both boys held their ground until they couldn't hold it in anymore. They started laughing hysterically earning weird looks from passerby. The greenette and the redhead exchanged a hug that lasted for a few moments with a comfortable silence thickening in the air as the two childhood friends stood there. Karu pulled away first with a bright smile on his face.

"I missed you, Nagumo." he said quietly and turned around as to hide his face. Burn followed him to the front of the stall, the corners of his mouth curling upward when his vision rested on the various wares for sale in the little corner stall. It held everything from knickknacks to rare items to kimonos. Burn picked at a box of hi-chew, eventually opening the wrapper labeling that it was strawberry, and began munching -chewing, rather- on the sticky, white and red candy.

"I missed you too!" Burn said, flashing a smile that was filled with flecks of mushy hi-chew. Karu chuckled at his friends foolishness and touched a polished nail to his chapped to lips. "Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full like that." he corrected him, making sure that he got the point. "And you didn't pay for that!" he added harshly, but the catch in his voice and the slight smile could give away that he was playing. But no. Burn is just that dense.

"Ughh!" he groaned, pulling put a few hundred yen. He placed it on the counter and Karu swiped it up greedily. Remembering his teeth, he brought his tongue to his teeth and cleaned them. He sighed and pulled over a chair, the ends scraping over the soft ground silently. Sitting down, Burn looked back over at Karu who was ranting on and on about random things, all of which he had no interest to hear. Instead, he just sat there, content at last, and relished the moments he got to spend with his best friend. But a voice, one he did not wish to hear here, cut through his thoughts alarmingly.

Oh yeah, and did he forget to mention that no one here knew of his alien identity?

"Burn?" the voice, having hints of surprise and disgust, made him snap to attention and turn around. His golden eyes widened when he saw Gazel, Nepper, and Heat all looking at him curiously, as if trying to see right past him. He jumped out of chair, and a delighted duo of Heat and Nepper ran up to him enthusiastically.

"Burn-sama, it _is_ you! What are you doing here?" the brown haired boy asked, and even though his eyes were shaded by his head band, he could see that they held interest. This was, after all, their captain at a fireworks festival with a person they didn't know, and to top it all off, it had looked he was happy. Now, mind you, that type of atmosphere is rarely created when accompanied by Burn, given his attitude about everything. The duo tittered on to their captain about what they had done and seen, what they had bought, and Burn just sat there, glaring at his co-captain that was glaring right back, hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here, _Gazel_?" he asked in a mocking tone, making Gazel scowl harshly at the form of a sneer. A tick grew on Gazel's head and he closed his eyes, crossing his arms lithely across his yukata-clad chest. The icy teen had the urge to walk up to Burn and start a heated argument, but instead chose the simple solution to the problem.

"What; I can't watch fireworks?" he asked; he didn't want it to sound too forced or angry, but truthfully, he didn't want to deal with him now -which was exactly what the other captain was thinking-. Being the more adult-like one in the situation, he didn't resort to anything rude. At least for now.

"I could ask the same of you, Gazel." he retorted, then scowled. "Why can't I just be left alone for a night, geez. Now you had to go and ruin it." Burn didn't try to hide his obvious annoyance, and looked away from the ice teen that was the cause of most of his stress. To his dismay, his eyes landed on his best friend, the one that wasn't getting any of this.

"Nagumo, who are these people?" Karu was looking straight at Burn, confusion written all over his perplexed face. Burn turned his head to look at his dear friend and smiled apologetically. He wanted to keep his secret a little longer, if only for tonight. He was about to speak when his teammates so correc- _rudely_ interrupted him.

"Nee, Burn-sama, who is he?" Heat asked, pointing a finger at Karu with intrigue. The white haired boy smiled and went up to Karu, Nepper trailing behind and snatching Heat's hand when he was close enough. Burn just eyed them carefully.

"Hey, his hair is the same color as Reize's!" Nepper pointed out, looking at his hair and making the obvious announcement. Did he also have to shout it so loud when everyone was right here? Burn decided to intervene before anything got weirder and introduced him.

"Heat, Nepper, this is Karu. He's a good friend of mine." Karu stepped forward and smiled, greeting them formally. Burn rolled his eyes, but continued to proceed. "So, what are you all doing here?" he asked as politely as he could. The duo looked at each other nervously, before stealing a glance at Gazel. Burn flashed a glare at the ice teen, as it seemed that he was a part of this. Whatever this was.

"Hey, don't look at me, they're the ones who insisted that we all go!" he raised his voice in defense, turning away from the accusing pair of eyes. "Don't worry," he started with a smirk, pausing for after-affect, "not _all_ of the academy came. Be grateful only a few of us went." Gazel crossed his arms again, glaring back at Burn triumphantly.

"Academy?" a voice meekly asked behind him, and a string of mental curses flew at Gazel. Their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment, letting Gazel know _exactly_ what was on his mind. Karu had always thought that Burn had worked in the city, and had a small apartment and a small school. Or at least, that's what he was told. Technically, it wasn't all false, he had indeed lived in a small apartment and had gone to a small school, except for the fact that the information was all taken directly from his past, before he had gone to Aliea Academy.

"I-I uh-" Burn stuttered, trying to find a valid reason, turning to last resorts. He turned to his fellow aliens, his eyes pleading for them to come up with an excuse. Gazel, obviously a smart ass, decided to help his co-captain for god knows why.

"He recently got accepted to our academy, switching during the first semester." Gazel replied smugly; the tulip head owed him one now. Burn just looked away, trying not to look at Gazel's triumphant face.

"Is that so? That's great! Didn't know you could actually study properly." Karu congratulated, earning a glare from Burn. Karu just laughed and stretched his back of its kinks. The next few moments were spent in silence, the only sounds coming from the crowds passing by with an occasional sound of music and Heat and Nepper's frantic whispering.

Burn looked at his watch to see what time it was, since he had been there for awhile now. The fireworks were always planned to start shooting at precisely 9:20, lasting for about forty-five minutes. As of right then, the digital clock-since Burn couldn't read a clock if his life depended on it- had 9:03 displayed. Burn groaned, realizing he had barely any time to get to his special spot. This was obviously his _worst_ time going here.

"Karu, I'm going to go now, or else I won't make it!" He grunted before dashing out into the crowds, three figures behind him mildly confused and a grinning green-headed boy. Since there just happened to be a lot of people attending this year, the grass was filled with couples and families on blankets, all spread out among the field. The field was surrounded by forests, the only opening in it connected back to the stalls. Just beyond the trees off to the right was where they stationed the fireworks, and just behind a patch of flowers and bushes was the secret spot Burn had found years ago.

Sitting down on the soft but prickly grass, Burn tilted his head upwards, his mind caught in thoughts. How had things manage to screw themselves up so bad? Maybe it was karma back to get him, or the _gods_ didn't want him to enjoy some peace and quiet. Whatever the reason may be, he concluded that he would not allow anyone to ruin the lights for him.

"Umm, Burn."

Ugh. That voice, the one he despised so much. Burn groaned inwardly and rotated his head until his vision allowed the ice teen to be seen. Much to Burn's surprise, he gasped inaudibly due to the fact that Gazel looked... Amazing. The lights that were casted off of the little stars in the sky illuminated his face and his white hair looked so wispy and pale. Gazel's yukata squeezed him in all the right places, and his cheeks were rosy due to the cold air. It was a very hot sight, and Burn raked his eyes over the figure by the bushes, taking it all in.

"I'm... Sorry, Burn." Gazel whispered, looking away. Burn's eyes widened slightly; he hadn't expected the proud captain to actually apologize, he was the one who was supposed to. He thought it might have been a _little_ over the top to treat him like that, but what he could he say? 'I am so sorry, Gazel, for what I did. Will you ever forgive me?'

No way in hell. Burn tsked in annoyance at himself and didn't notice his co-captain coming towards him until he heard the soft rustling of grass beside him. He just looked away and brought his knees to his chest in a more or less way to hide him -even though it did stretch his yukata a tad-. Why was Gazel here? How did he find out about this place? Brushing off the thoughts, he turned his head an rested it on his knees lightly, his arms dangling by his side.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked, curious to why Gazel was here. Gazel looked at him and started to answer, but quickly shut it and looked away, blushing.

"Personal reasons." he answered flatly. Burn raised his head at the response but decided to leave him alone and resorted to a restless sigh. Not something for prying ears to hear, he assumed. Rubbing the back of his neck, Burn wallowed in the awkward silence. His own thoughts eventually became a distraction, pulling him in so far that only a distant boom could snap him out of it. He looked up quickly just in time to see the first firework explode in the sky, white tails trailing after each spark. Burn gave a satisfactory smile and looked at Gazel, to see if he liked it. Sure enough, he looked back down and smiled at Burn before turning his attention back to the sky as more exploded into bright colors.

The fireworks went on for some time, and when it was over the pair was all smiles. Burn hadn't anticipated for it to be better when he saw it together with someone, much less his rival, and Gazel had liked the experience in total. Another comfortable silence ensued, in which only the crowds of people could be heard under the crickets' chirps. Relishing in the moments, Burn sighed and looked down from the sky, satisfied, only to find Gazel looking at him. Those pale, blue orbs pulled him in, tempted him to gaze upon them forever as he returned the looks. They both sat staring at each other, and a final, bright pink firework went off, casting a glow onto them.

The moment was just too perfect.

They slowly leaned in, enough that they could feel each others breath, and their lips met in a small yet tender kiss that lasted a few seconds. Burn closed his eyes, yet he could just imagine the inviting look on Gazel's face. He pulled away, his red hair swaying slightly.

They blushed faintly but didn't make any move to escape the others presence except for their eyes that were flitting around and sometimes looking at the other. Burn was the one to break the awkward silence by omitting a soft cough.

"It's-it's about time we got going. So, come on." Burn said and got up, extending a hand out to his co-captain. Gazel blushed again, but he reluctantly took it and stood up beside Burn. Walking through the bushes, they didn't realize they were still holding hands until they were back into the field. They let go abruptly and looked away from each other. Burn started walking towards the opening of the field to get out of there. People were filing out by the second and Burn caught sight of a few Chaos teammates. "Hurry up, Gazel!" Burn yelled at the ice teen who had started to distance himself from the red head.

"Shut up! I can go slow if I want to." he shouted back with a pout I his face, which Burn raised an eyebrow to. Sighing, he stopped and waited until the slowpoke had caught up to him, and walked with him. Another awkward silence reigned over them as they walked over the grass.

"That kiss-" Burn started.

"Was too sudden-" Gazel added

"But-"

"I liked it." they both said at the same time, their faces turning scarlet as they finished the sentence. They avoided meeting eye contact and when the grass gave way to pavement, they had to part ways, sending little glances back at the other until they were out of sight -although they still live at Aliea Academy-.

One tiny event can change so many things in a life~

(-/-)/

**Ugh. Good gravy. This turned pretty bad, but the BurnxGazel is so very tiny so I had to contribute~ no flames, this is my first story.**

**Amulet Spade~ out.**


	2. Overthinking

Burn perched his chin on the center of his hand, humming a small tune as he continually failed at concentrating on his math homework. Never really having been good at the subject in the first place, Burn put his pencil down and sighed. One thought was subject to his attention and it was continuously running through his mind. It actually annoyed Burn that his mind could oppose him to this extent and keep betraying his feelings. He had not kissed Gazel. He never, ever admitted that he had liked it, and that was final. The more he though about the festival, the thicker the blush on his face was. Burn shivered in excitement from the memory and mentally slapped himself.

He needed to shake it off and decided that sitting here would not do that at all. He pushed back the chair and it scraped slightly against the wood floors, as did it when he pushed it back into it's resting place. Burn closed the door lightly as it was already past eleven. His feet lightly padded across the floorboards but came to a stop when they reached the kitchen hall. The room was fairly big considering they had to fit so many people in there but tonight there was no one. Burn was all alone for the moment, and any peace he could get was accepted gratefully.

Throughout the whole day both Gazel and Burn had ignored each other, which wasn't rare at all, but the constant blushing and stuttering may have been suspicious to a few observant characters. Letting out a sigh, Burn sat down at the farthest table which was positioned in the corner of the room. He let his mind wander out and resisted the urge to curl up. A yawn took over his features telling him that his brain was fried for the day. Without much effort, he tilted his head slightly to catch the time on the wall clock.

"Dammit." He said, annoyed. It was all stupid Gazel's fault for... for /tempting/ him like that. Burn struggled to find another reason to put the blame on his co-captain and the more he thought about the situation, the more rosy his cheeks became. He decided that dwelling on this for too long was just going to give him a harder time than it already was so Burn sighed again and got up from his seat. He just couldn't get Gazel off his mind /at all/.

He was beginning to get desperate. Burn wanted something, and bad. Something that was otherwise not obtainable. He wanted Gazel.

Burn just didn't realize it yet.

~~~€(070€)

"Quicker! Make it faster- increase your defense and forwards, pull back slightly!" Burn was taking his pent up frustration on his team, and they noticed how much harder he was being, quick to snap when nothing could be more perfect. After a half hour of continuous running, Burn's team was overly exhausted, their lungs struggling to get in the well needed air as they huffed and puffed; they were beat. Burn, on the other hand, just couldn't get the ice teen off his mind and it was distracting him during practice.

It pissed him off.

Finally deciding to give his team a break, Burn raised his head and wiped the glistening sweat that threatened to run into his eye off his head.

"You are dismissed, everyone, so rest up." And with that, he turned to leave, not catching sight of the slightly relieved, yet worried expressions on their faces; Burn almost never allowed them to leave early, saying that _it would make their stamina drop_ or that maybe _they wouldn't be able to focus well next practice_. Which in some cases might have actually been true, but that's besides the point. Burn turned to leave the stadium, and as he was walking out to the locker rooms, a snicker from the next hallway resounded, bouncing off the walls. He abruptly pivoted his head to look at the person behind the noise and came face-to-face with Gran.

"What is it?" Burn asked, his level of displeasure and disgust rising at the sight of the red-head. Said red-head merely chuckled softly, an all knowing look of superiority granting his features. Getting annoyed even more than his state already was, he turned around and started stalking off before Hiroto's voice beckoned him back.

"You seem a little distracted Burn; that isn't like you." Hiroto chided him, a smile popping onto his face. What was he doing here anyway; his dinner was supposed to be going on at the moment and who here wasn't always craving a good meal to rest? Hiroto chuckled again and Burn decided to leave the supposedly deranged captain to attend to his own business. "They say obsession is form of love, Burn." Smirking at the red head's expression, he too turned and left.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Said red head stopped as a light blush started to evenly cover his face. He couldn't believe that the wise crack had figured out what he was thinking about. Well, more like who he was thinking about. Were his feelings really that obvious? Not looking back, Burn grit his teeth harshly and stalked off, leaving Hiroto in his wake.

Burn needed to see Gazel, and soon.

XXX

Arriving in front of the ice teen's room, Burn was in a conflict with himself over whether or not he should knock. After the incident with Gran, a sloppily made dinner had been digested and about 25 minutes of pacing had ensued. Deciding that it was probably wisest to talk to Gazel, that is how he found himself in front of his co-captain's room a few minutes later. Contemplating on if he should knock or not, he eventually rapped on the door a few times, and was greeted by a pajama-clad Gazel. Burn couldn't help but blush when his eyes immediately scrolled downwards, and cursed at himself silently when he thought they were too loose fitting.

They stood in a pregnant silence, neither of them making them any move to do anything.

"What do you want, Burn?" He asked cautiously with a small scowl on his face; even if it did look a little forced. What _did _he want? Not having thought about it all that much- Burn had just paced in anxiousness- he just stood there dumbfounded.

He rephrased his question.

What did he want to do to Gazel? He wanted to hold him, kiss him all over, mark him so no one would steal him, he wanted to make Gazel _his_. He grabbed Gazel's arm a little to roughly for comfort and pushed him into the room which a earned Burn widening eyes and a poorly stifled gasp. Looking apologetically at Gazel, he shut the door behind him and offered to help the glaring teen back up but the hand was pushed away.

"I... need to talk to you, Gazel. About us." He made little motions with his fingers, gesturing to himself, and to Gazel. They now stood eye to eye. Gazel had a pretty good idea of where this was going, and crossed his arms as he blushed. "That kiss... was something." A little nod came from the other. "This might seem weird, but I can't stop thinking about you." Burn started, rubbing the back of his head, but stopped speaking. An inaudible mumble was made that brought back his attention to the other in the room. Burn sent a questioning glance at Gazel, who just blushed even more and refused to look at the red head.

"I said that I feel the same way." And Gazel sent him the most sincere look and he questioned if they had ever fought before; Burn knew they did, and constantly at that, but this, this _vulnerable_ yet otherwise strong-hearted boy that had captured his heart so suddenly was staring at Burn so _intently_-as he was probably doing too- that his chest couldn't help but well up with kind and light feelings. He knew it was wrong. He knew society would probably send hate their way if he carried out with this. But if your in love, then you don't give a damn.

Without thinking, Burn strode over to Gazel, closing the space between them and feeling his warmth -and his pajamas- against him. Gazel didn't protest but actually encouraged Burn as his lithe hand traveled up to the small of Burn's back and pulled their chests closer, faces in /very/ close proximity of each other. The situation was no longer awkward; it felt just right. Their lips met in a hasty kiss as they were both eager to get a taste of what they had been longing for.

Pulling away for a second, their lips met again with no trace of uncertainty and Burn's hand threaded itself through Gazel's hair and the latter hooked his arms around the other's neck. This time their was more eagerness and their lips moved in sync, melding together perfectly as their hips grinded together forcefully. Bringing his head back, Gazel let out a moan and continued his administrations on the red head's mouth hungrily, which Burn loved.

He loved the soft moans pouring from Gazel's lips.

He loved the way his eyes fluttered as he got more and more aroused and flustered.

He loved the thick blush that graced his pale face so tenderly.

He loved every damn thing about the moment, the thick air settling over them as their want grew stronger, begging to be fully released.

Gripping Gazel's hips tightly, Burn pushed the other away slightly to catch his breath, earning a grunt from the dissatisfied teen. Smirking at his eagerness, Burn let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, attempting to calm himself so he wouldn't pounce on his poor co-captain; for now he would keep his hands to himself. Maybe. He couldn't be too sure about that decision. His eyes met Gazel's once more but neither made a move to close the space between them again; the air had a comfortable and slightly chilling tone to it, one neither thought was possible with each other.

The red head starting shuffling his feet, as if he wanted to say something, yet held himself back.

"So..." Burn tried to start, but the words were caught in his throat when Gazel abruptly shut his mouth with his hand -since when had he got there?- and pulled Burn into another embrace, which seemed a tad reluctant, yet he returned the intimate gesture as if they didn't bark at each other every time they met. His heart started to speed up immediately. His nose capturing a strawberry scent, Burn leaned in closer to Gazel's head, intoxicated by the smell. The ice teen's eyebrow rose and his trademark scowl was back again.

"Oi, are you _sniffing_my hair?" He inquired, already quite knowing the answer but simply let out a chuckle when Burn's head retracted to look at the other. It was the first time for him to notice this, but Gazel watched as Burn's facial features contorted and he let out a long yawn, eyes lidded with drowsiness. Pulling away, he rubbed his eyes nonchalantly and shuffled his feet over to Gazel's bed.

Gazel's eyes widened when his mind processed what Burn wanted to do. He scowled but didn't do anything to remove the sleeping teen from his silken sheets. He turned the lights off with a soundless click and immediately felt a flittering emotion filled with rage, nervousness, but also something else that consumed him entirely as he looked at the sleeping form. It took him a few minutes of silence to fully realize what had been causing him to act this way to the person that he hated the most.

Love.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, staring at the wall that was now oh so interesting.

'Well... I'm guessing that this is going to be a rough ride...' He thought as he looked at the bed again, a tic growing as the red-head snored especially loudly. Climbing into _his_bed, he roughly shoved Burn to the side, cramming him against the wall and earning himself a grunt and a poorly aimed slap that he didn't even have to avoid. This prat would keep him up all night! Adjusting himself into a better position, he tried not to look at the other, trying to just rest and not have to think about anyone, especially the one situated beside him.

The more he fell asleep, the tinier the space between them was. Eyes drifting closed, Gazel drifted off into his mind whilst snuggling up into the warm chest above him, the one that would always be there to protect him.

XXX

Burn was in a horrible mood, to say the least of what pain he could make out radiating from his neck. Rubbing at the red spot on his neck feverishly, he accounted everyone sitting at the poorly arranged picnic table. It was a very picturesque scene considering the contrastive attitude of cheerfulness that usually flitted through Burn's teammates. As if contracting Burn's emotions, they all sat in disdain as the members of the other teams looked at them strangely.

As to why Burn was in a distressful mood was unbeknownst to everyone, but it was actually all at the fault of Gazel. Even though he /was/ the one to climb into the ice teen's bed, he thought of their kiss as a silent invitation, so he didn't deserve to have been smacked silly when he was caught staring at Gazel as he arose. The situation had been a little overwhelming for Gazel, waking up to find he was clinging to his rival and newfound lover tightly.

But, his teammates seamed to be taking in the fact that he was pissed and reflecting it on their own personalities.

Except...

When the cake came out.

Looking at the delicious strawberry sweet placed before them, the teams dug in, a war breaking out as everyone tried to get a piece. Burn looked on with fake amusement and settled for not getting injured and just sitting peacefully on the bench. It really was the perfect day for a picnic; sun sending out hues of pink and orange, the wind slowly caressing their faces, the trees creating a canopy of darkness. The only problem was with the bugs.

Burn absentmindedly swatted as a team of flies persistently attacked his head. Their buzzing, plus all the other mosquitos and anything else that could penetrate their bubble of bug spray, was really starting to annoy Burn.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, the red head rested his palms on the cracking wood bench and leaned back slightly, breathing in the fresh air as his eyes wandered. They were in the middle of a field, and chattering children played all around them on playgrounds and ran to their hearts content. Colossal trees swayed with the breeze, the outlines of the forest leading back to a parking lot filled with cars. The 'they' that he was referring to was a combination of all five teams, the only captain not coming was Midorikawa, to which he explained he wasn't feeling well. And _of coarse_Hiroto insisted on staying with him for fear of his health wavering. Burn had a feeling that either something was going on between them or he was just being a little too observant of the behavior of others ever since last night with Gazel.

Smiling warmly as he remembered the night again -with the exception of the morning after- he rested his head onto his clenched hands that had miraculously made his elbows go onto the crackling wood. He stared off into the woods and tried his hardest not to look at the ice teen as to not attract attention to himself more than he already was. It worked.

Once the cake had been devoured, everyone ran off to go play on the playground equipment leaving behind only a few stragglers, with both Burn and Gazel thinking that it was very childish and settling for sitting.

But, everyone in the academy were still kids, no matter what they had been through.

Burn sighed again and picked himself up and walked over the grass to where Gazel was sitting, stealthily masking his footsteps as to not disturb the other lest he be smacked upside the head. Smiling devilishly, Burn thought of a way to get back at the Captain. Reaching his hands steadily towards him until they were only a hair's breadth away, he wrapped his arms around the other. Said victim squeaked as he was drawn into a hasty kiss with the person behind him, but his eyes widened when he realized that it was Burn.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started, it was over. The red head was pushed away, and he smirked as he caught sight of the blushing, stuttering Gazel, who had his arm positioned over his mouth in an attempt to hide it.

"Wh-what the _hell_ are you do-doing?!" He practically shouted, and Burn had to cover his ears to keep the sound out. He shrugged his shoulders as he didn't want to get into another fight with him- although it _was _very tempting, since he still despised the captain. Resorting to sit on the bench beside his co-captain, Gazel masked his face again, a sneer appearing before it went away; he couldn't be mad with the soul for very long.

Shaking his head and muttering a few curses under his breath, Gazel peered at the other academy members, looking at their carefree and happy faces. He was both surprised and happy that they could be like this, after everything. Blood, sweat, and tears. All had gotten them into this sanctuary of peace where they could just be themselves. But Burn was different. Like a rift in space that threatened to consume him whole, he had already knew him as a ridiculously annoying prat before, but he now knew him as a ridiculously cute lover as well.

He came back to focus as a hand waved itself in front of his face, a voice accompanying it.

"Wakey, wakey, Gazel, I wanna go somewhere." The red head pushed the other off of the bench to prove his point in which he earned a slap across the head, Gazel's hand nonwavering. Burn took the offender and kissed it lightly, looking at the blushing person with devilish eyes. "Let's play, Gazel."

Smirk.

-~(-_-~)

Her phone rang out, playing a little tune and she hummed along to the song, having heard it many times. She stopped what she was doing, the soft click of a pen falling, rising to her ears as well. The girl grinned widely when she recognized the caller and answered it, elated.

"You'll be coming, right?" The person on the other line asked; as if he hadn't asked already .

"I will, don't worry. I will." And with that, she hung up.

Okay. That looked a little better than the first one, but not by much =_= And most of it seemed kinda pointless... And ooc... comment, review, favorite, anything is nice for me!

Amulet Spade~ out.


End file.
